Home treatment for temporal or chronic diseases typically requires regular prescription and purchasing of at least one particular drug. Some drugs, like those that have to be administered subcutaneously or even intravenously additionally require respective training of the patient himself or of respective nursing staff.
However, in circumstances, where the drug to be administered temporally changes, the patient has to be repeatedly instructed on the proper use of the drug and/or on some drug-specific drug delivery device. In particular in terms of drug delivery devices even skilled medicinal personal, like doctors or pharmacists may be unfamiliar with its proper handling and usage. Additionally, the initial training given to a patient by a doctor, a pharmacist or comparable medical professional is quite often conducted in hectic atmosphere. Moreover, initial training for home medication is typically executed at the end of long-term stationary care in a hospital. At home, the patient finds himself in a different environment, which e.g. may confront him with further practical problems for self-administering the particular medicinal product.
There exists therefore a need for high-qualitative and regular patient training for the proper use of medicinal product and/or devices adapted to administer such products.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a user-friendly, high-quality training for drugs and drug delivery devices that are utilized in a home treatment environment. It is a further object of the present invention, to reduce packing- and vending costs for medicinal products and corresponding drug delivery devices. Moreover, by way of the invention, delivery or availability and shelf-storage of medicinal products and related drug delivery devices should be enhanced.